


paws and claws

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom!Betty, F/M, Pet Play, accidental Mommy kink, kitten!Jughead, late entry for Riverdale Kink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a swift scan of the violet bedroom, her eyes finally spot what they were looking for. On the top of Veronica's vanity, among pearl bracelets and make-up bottles, lie her Pussycat ears. “V?”Veronica removes her reading glasses and looks up from the Vanity Flair magazine perched on her lap in a single motion.“Would you mind if I borrowed your headband?”





	paws and claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toryb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely Tori
> 
> Please, note the tags above and make sure if this fic is something you feel comfortable reading.
> 
> Enjoy :)

A creak of the en suite bathroom door brings her out of her thoughts. Jughead enters crawling on his hands and knees, cat ears in place atop his head, and stops in the middle of the bedroom. He's looking up at her and waiting for her to speak - he used her pencil eyeliner to draw black whiskers on his cheeks and a big dot on the tip of his nose.

A wide smile spreads across her face as soon as she sees him. “Well, hi! Come closer, come on.” She gestures with her hand forward to where she's sitting at the end of their queen size bed. 

Jughead puts one hand in front of the other and crawls the rest of the way as he was told until he's in front of her. He starts to rub the side of his face against her ankle; it tickles Betty a little and as she chuckles, she also tugs at his collar to make him stop.

(The collar is in reality one of Veronica's velvet chokers with a silver pendant that would have passed plausibly as a jingle bell. She was _delighted_ to give it to Betty along with the cat headband.)

.

.

.

_After a swift scan of the violet bedroom, her eyes finally spot what they were looking for. On the top of Veronica's vanity, among pearl bracelets and make-up bottles, lie her Pussycat ears. “V?”_

_Veronica removes her reading glasses and looks up from the Vanity Flair magazine perched on her lap in a single motion._

_“Would you mind if I borrowed your headband?”_

_A short moment passes before Veronica grins knowingly. “But, of couse, B. Anything for you. Although, to be honest, I'm a little offended I wasn't invited this time.”_

.

.

. 

She runs her hand through his hair, careful not to yank at his headband, and begins to scratch him lighty behind his ears as he slowly closes his eyes. He tries to make a sound in his throat which comes out as a broken growl and it makes her heart soar. He's purring.

Betty wants him to be comfortable - she uncrosses her legs and lifts them off of the carpet. “Now, I want you to lie down next to me, Juggie. Up.” Raising up onto her elbows, she shifts backwards on the bed so she's leaning against the headboard in between the fluffed pillows. She opted for a pink bustier made of thin material which doesn't stop her nipples from being visible.

As requested, Jughead follows after her. He supports his weight on his forearms, bows his back, and bends his knees while Betty's legs are stretched out, and huddles around her for warmth.

She strokes his back once he's in place and looks down at him. “Do you want to play?” she asks. And then he shifts slightly and moves to her chest. He licks the tops of her breasts - the hot glide of his mouth against her skin feels wonderful, but it's not enough - she twists and reaches to unclasp her bra. He waits until the straps slide off of her arms and she tosses the garment away.

A loud meow fills the room, and it makes her smile before she moans as he puts her hardened nipple in his mouth. 

The cold air makes her feel sensitive and wonderful combined with his tongue. “Just like that, kitten,” she praises. He grazes at her matching thong with his nails when the band snaps against her hip.

She grasps his hand in hers and pulls it away. “No, no, kitten. You have to wait until _Mommy_ decides to take off her panties.”

Jughead groans and jerks his hips. Her eyes shoot open while his widen - Betty doesn't know why she said that; she had no idea he was into it in the first place. She files this new piece of information for later and resumes their play. 

“You like that, don't you? You want Mommy to tell you what to do.” He thrusts into the sheets again and meows his approval. 

Betty, pleased with his response, reaches for his cock and strokes him slowly a couple of times. She notes how hard he is. At first he hisses, but then he bites his lip and makes an attempt at purring again. 

Partly because she wants to tease him, and partly because she needs _some_  sort of relief, she releases her grip on him, relaxes her head deeper into the pillows, and lets her hand trail down her body.

She makes a show of slipping it inside her panties, and only after she starts touching herself while looking at him through her lashes, she lets out a satisfied sigh.

He bites at her hand softly and nuzzles her lap. The action earns him a chuckle, but a shiver rolls down her spine as he puts his wet mouth on her underwear. He begins to nibble on the lace - he goes lower and her breaths get heavier.

“You're a curious little kitten, aren't you?”

She hooks her fingers in the elastic band and pushes it down her legs with urgency. Jughead doesn't avert his gaze from her pussy for a second, instead he licks his lips and waits.

Betty pouts. She wants his mouth on her already. “Do you want to make me feel good?” It's the permission he needed and he opens his mouth and goes straight for her clit. A string of expletives leaves her lips as he sucks on it. He spreads her legs with his palms a little wider, and leaves them there, flat, warm on her thighs.

“You're doing gre-great, Juggie!” she stammers. She loves him so,  _so_  much. He makes the purring sounds again and she's close. She tosses her hips towards him.

She wants this to go on forever - his head between her legs, her hand in his hair - but it's not long before her mind goes blank as she comes, warmth spreading through her limbs.

Jughead's eyes leap up to her face. She finally opens her eyes and meets his gaze as her breaths even out. She sits up and slumps forward, hands skimming up his neck before she unclips the collar - and ends their play. 

He surges to her almost immediately and kisses her. “I love you.” he mumbles against her neck as he peppers a few kisses there. “I love you. Thank you for agreeing to do this with me.”

She takes his face gently into her hands and he smiles at her, his eyes full of love. She smiles back. “I love you, too. Leave the ears on. You look cute.”

.

.

.

fin


End file.
